Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Wainwright
Summary: Pansy Parkinson despises her mother, possibly more than anyone else in the Wizarding World. The greedy, selfish woman doesn't care about her only daughter, so the young witch turns to the one person she knows will never let her down, her best friend. A one-shot/snippet of a moment in Pansy Parkinson's life. Possibly part of a bigger series.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I know this piece is a bit short but it's more of a snippet than a one shot. Have a read and check out the A/N at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Pansy Anthea Parkinson!"<p>

"Shut up, Mother! Don't you bloody well dare use my ugly middle name and hope I might actually do as you want."

"Ugly? Ugly?! That is your aunt's name. How dare you insult anyone in this family." The colour had visibly risen into the older witch's face and she seemed to resemble a tomato more than a woman in that moment.

"Oh please, the woman is a pathetic excuse for a witch and I resent having to be related to such an uneducated, brain dead idiot."

"She is my sister and you will respect her!"

"What has she ever done for me, hmmm? About as much as you! And the most you've ever done is take the time to find a decent nanny you can cart me off to so I'm not your problem! Honestly Mother, this might actually be the longest conversation we've ever had and surprise, surprise, you don't give a damn about what I have to say." Whirling around, Pansy hastily picked up her discarded bag and coat before Mrs Parkinson had recovered her pride.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady? We are most definitely not finished and you can't just go swanning off every time you choose."

"You haven't given a toss about my life in 14 years, what makes you think I'll listen to what you want now? Don't try to be the mothering figure, it doesn't suit you. I'm going to the Malfoy's if you insist on knowing my whereabouts. Them I can trust."

"Always crawling after Draco Malfoy. Think he might give in to your obsessive stalkerish love one day? You're nothing but a disobedient little brat who is willing to do just about anything for some attention. You'd put out just to keep him around, wouldn't you?"

Pansy's sharp green eyes narrowed dangerously at her mother's stout figure. "You know nothing. Not about me, not about him and certainly not about our friendship. You know why I probably seek attention? My bitch of a mother couldn't care less where I am, what I'm doing, if I'm even alive! Maybe that is why I like him. He acknowledges my existence. But maybe it's because he happens to enjoy my company, he wants to cheer me up when life's suffocating me and we trust each other with everything. He is like what a family should be. His own mother took me shopping for a Yule Ball dress. Not you! You were too busy living it up in France with your waste of space sister to even read my letter."

Carrying her things to the door, the youngest Parkinson woman turned back, head high and a grace of a smirk present. "It's almost funny really; Narcissa says how she's always wanted a daughter. She likes having me around because we have that kind of relationship. But you…you'd rather your own child was never born. Well good news, Mother, I'm still not your problem and now you get to see even less of me." Without another word, Pansy passed through the doorway of the Parkinson Manor living room, moved elegantly but swiftly down the dimly lit hallway and into the travelling room.

For a moment, she glanced around the small barely furnished room, the dark emotionless wood that covered the majority of the interior of the Manor merely echoed with her sigh. It was no home. It was bricks and water and nothing like a place to belong. She would regret nothing and remember little of this place. Tossing a handful of floo powder into the flames of the marble fireplace, she called her destination with determination and an air of relief. For now, she knew she had a safe haven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I have some stuff written for a possible multi-chapter story on Pansy's life and I thought I'd share a bit and see what you guys think. I plan on finishing my other multi-chapter An Interesting Combination first before diving into this one though (so if you're reading that one, don't worry my dears, it'll be updated soon and I'm not abandoning it in any way). Although before jumping the gun and throwing myself into the not-so-gloriousness of Pansy Parkinson, I wanted your guys' opinions. So, did you like it? Hate it? Want to read more? Let me know in a review. Please and thank you and I'll see you all soon! :)**_


End file.
